Detiny is Above Your Head
by Ai Yamazaki
Summary: Virus aneh tiba-tiba saja membuat semua orang panik. Caution! zombie, sedikit gore walau tidak terasa (lol), shounen ai
1. chapter 1

abaikan judul yg gk jelas ini karena saya gk bisa bikin judul :v

semoga terhibur :)

 ** _Free! iwatobi swim club Fanfiction_**

 ** _Destiny is above your head~_**

21.47

Kling

Bunyi lonceng terdengar dari arah pintu. Pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu terbuka, nampak seorang pemuda bersurai hitam masuk kedalam restoran bergaya jepang itu. Mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan uap saat bernafas karena dinginnya malam. Langkahnya menuju dengan pasti kearah konter kayu bercat putih yang ada didalam.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis melihat seseorang yang ingin sekali ia temui saat ini. Surai merahnya yang sangat ia rindukan, wajahnya yang memerah karena kelelahan melayani pelanggan, dan yang terpenting adalah senyumnya yang sangat menyejukkan hatinya.

Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan konter. Tangannya ia letakkan diatas konter kayu tersebut sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan. Masih melihat orang yang sama dengan tatapan yang sama.

Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut mulai berjalan ke arah konter. Sambil membawa nampan di kedua tangannya. ' _Sepertinya ia kerepotan_ batin pemuda surai hitam tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Tolong buatkan aku satu katsudon." Ujarnya kepada surai merah.

"Ya tunggu sebe-" kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat wajah orang yang baru saja memesan. Bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan senyum ceria dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Sousuke!" Serunya dengan nada ceria.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau akan pulang hari ini!." Berseru dengan mata yang memancarkan kerinduan yang amat dalam. Tangannya menepuk bahu pemuda surai hitam itu pelan, sedikit bercanda.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat." Tertawa kecil sambil terus menatap wajah si rambut merah. "Kau tahu kan betapa sibuknya perusahaan ayahku sampai mengirim pesan singkat padamu saja aku tidak bisa." Tangannya meraih tangan pemuda yang baru saja menepuk bahunya. Menggenggamnya dan mencium tangannya. Menghirup dalam aroma yang sudah lama sekali ia rindukan.

Wajah pemuda manis itu otomatis memerah karena perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan merahnya menyambar ke telinga dan lehernya. Membayangkan betapa malunya ia diperlakukan seperti itu didepan umum. Kemudian menarik tangannya secepat kilat.

"A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan dasar bodoh!" Ia memberikan pertanyaan namun terdengar seperti pernyataan. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah. Kemudian membalikkan badannya mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sousuke terkikik geli melihat reaksinya yang sangat manis.

"Rin, menginaplah di rumahku hari ini." Seru Sousuke. Mencoba agar Rin mau membalikkan badannya dan berhenti melanjutkan aksi malunya itu.

"Tidak akan!" Jelas dan padat.

Sousuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi ke-tsundere-an kekasih manisnya ini.

"Hey aku lapar, kapan katsudonnya sampai?." Mencoba mengganti topik agar pemuda surai merah itu mau membalik badannya. Karena kalau sudah malu seperti itu, biasanya ia tidak akan mau lagi menampakkan wajahnya sampai malunya hilang. Lucu memang, sifatnya yang kelewat tsundere itu membuat si surai hitam menyukainya.

"Ah maaf, Aku akan segera membawakannya untukmu." Dengan segera ia berlari kedalam dapur. Sesekali ia menabrak benda yang ada di depannya karena tidak memperhatikan jalannya.

 _'Berita hari ini. Pukul 10.30 siang tadi telah ditemukan seorang mahasiswa yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan daerah Hyogo perfektur Kansai. Dan tak lama kemudian ia bangun dengan keadaan yang sangat aneh...'_

Mata emerald si surai hitam mulai melihat televisi yang ada di atas. Menempel di dinding sebelah kanannya.

 _'Mahasiswa ini menyerang orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Menyebabkan beberapa korban mengalami luka ringan.'_

"Katsudon lezat tiba~" wajah pemuda surai hitam itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Rin meletakkan pelan piring yang berisi katsudon yang masih mengepulkan asap. Wajahnya kembali seperti biasa dengan senyum sumringah terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Terima kasih ya." Tersenyum lembut kearah surai merah. Kemudian tangannya mengambil sumpit dan membelahnya. "Selamat makan." Mengambil sepotong katsudon dengan sumpitnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Y-ya sama-sama. Makanlah." Senyumnya makin lebar saja walau hanya diberi senyum simpul dari pemuda surai hitam.

Perhatian Rin mulai teralihkan dengan berita di televidi. Sousuke yang masih melanjutkan makannya melirik kearah televisi.

Layar televisi menampilkan video amatir yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang mengamuk dan menyerang orang yang yang ada disekitarnya. Urat diwajahnya tampak menonjol. Ditambah bola matanya yang berwarna putih membuatnya terlihat seram. _'Warga sekitar yang melihatnya mengatakan bahwa awalnya ia digigit oleh seekor anjing liar dibagian bahu. Kemudian warga yang melihatnya mencoba menolong mahasiswa tersebut dengan menyerang anjing liar itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, anjing liar itu pun mati karena dipukuli oleh warga yang melihatnya.'_

Saluran televisi tiba-tiba saja diganti. Spontan mereka berdua menoleh. Seseorang dengan janggut tebal dengan santai memegang remot televisi dan mengganti saluran televisi, padahal hampir seisi restoran sedang menyimak berita barusan. Wajahnya terlihat malas dan asap rokok mengelilinginya.

"Paman! Padahal berita tadi seru. Kenapa kau menggantinya." Alis Rin mengkerut kesal. Kepala restoran ini memang kadang menyebalkan.

Pria berjanggut yang dipanggil paman barusan tidak mengindahkan perkataan Rin dan tetap memindahkan saluran televisi. Dan kemudian berhenti di salah satu saluran televisi.

 _'Hari ini, pukul 17.30 di perfektur Gifu telah terjadi keributan yang menyebabkan banyak korban luka ringan...'_

Perhatian semua orang kembali terpaku pada televisi. Sousuke yang hampir menghabiskan makanannya kembali menoleh.

 _'Banyak orang yang mulai menggila karena keributan ini.'_

Saluran televisi kembali diganti. Entah ada apa dengan tangan pria berjanggut ini. Terus mengganti saluran televisi dengan tidak jelas akan berhenti dimana.

Rin mulai bosan dengan tingkah kepala restoran itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kesal. Mengambil piring yang sudah kosong itu dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Kembali berhenti di salah satu saluran televisi. Terlihat seorang pria berjas hitam rapi sedang berbicara kearah kamera. Dengan pandangan serius ia berbicara.

 _'Kerusuhan telah terjadi dimana-mana. Virus mematikan telah menyebar di seluruh negeri. Tidak jelas sebab dari virus ini. Mereka yang terserang virus ini akan hilang akalnya dan menyerang orang yang ada di sekitarnya.'_

Perhatian semua orang kembali teralihkan. Terdengar sirine ambulan dari kejauhan. Beberapa ambulan lewat dengan kecepatan penuh disusul dengan mobil polisi.

 _'Telah banyak korban luka karena virus ini. Kami, dari pihak pemerintah menghimbau untuk seluruh masyarakat agar melindungi diri. Dimohon untuk masyarakat tetap tenang dan tetap didalam rumah. Pemerintah akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini sesegera mungkin.'_

 **BRAAK**

Dentuman keras terdengar didepan restoran. Salah satu mobil ambulan menabrak mobil warga sipil yang melintas. Dan tabrakan beruntun pun terjadi. Tiga mobil ambulan di belakang yang mengikuti saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

Rin yang melihat kejadian itu membelalakan matanya, dan begitupun dengan semua orang yang ada disana. Terkejut dan tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Sousuke berdiri dari kursi dan hendak keluar melihat kejadian itu. Ia melihat seorang wanita keluar dari ambulan dan berlari kearah restoran. Langkahnya terhenti karena wanita tersebut masuk kedalam restoran dengan wajah panik. Wanita tersebut terjatuh di depan pintu kaca tersebut. Tangannya berlumuran darah seperti habis digigit.

 _'Dan...'_ televisi masih terus menayangkan berita tersebut. Namun perhatian semua orang masih terpusat pada wanita itu.

"Tolong! Kumohon.. hah.. tolong aku..." suaranya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah. Ia mencoba menyeret tubuhnya yang terjatuh itu masuk kedalam restoran. Semua orang disana terlihat ketakutan dan enggan untuk menolong. Namun, Sousuke yang tidak tega melihat wanita tersebut melangkahkan pelan kakinya dan mendekati wanita itu mencoba untuk menolongnya.

 _'Semoga beruntung.'_ Acara televisi langsung berganti dengan acara lain. Menampilkan serial drama yang sempat terpotong berita.

Seorang pria terlihat berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah restoran dari arah ambulan yang sama. Dan sedetik kemudian pria tersebut menyerang wanita yang sedang menyeret tubuhnya itu. Terlihat pria itu menggigit leher wanita tersebut.

Sang wanita teriak histeris. Seluruh pengunjung restoran pun ikut berteriak.

Sousuke yang melihat itu segera mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua. "Hey apa yang kau lakukan!" Sousuke menarik tangan pria tersebut. Namun, pria tersebut malah menyerang Sousuke dan mencoba menggigit lehernya. Diserang seperti itu ia langsung menahan bahu pria tersebut. Sousuke membalik paksa tubuh pria itu dan mendorong punggungnya ke lantai dan menahan kedua tangan pria itu dibelakang punggungnya mencoba menahan pria itu.

"Ada apa dengan pria ini, apa dia gila?" Sousuke mengerutkan dahinya kesal karena tindakan pria itu. Ia melihat pria tersebut memiliki ciri yang sama seperti yang ia lihat di televisi barusan. Urat wajah menonjol dan bola mata yang memutih. Ditambah lagi mulutnya yang berlumuran darah membuatnya terlihat mengerikan.

Tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan untuk menahan pria gila itu. Karena pria itu terus meronta dan teriak tidak jelas dengan suara yang serak.

Wanita yang terjatuh tadi bangun dengan cara yang aneh. Sedikit tertatih karena luka yang ia terima. Kepalanya yang menunduk dan rambut panjangnya yang menutupi wajanya membuat orang lain sulit melihat ekspresinya.

Perlahan wajahnya ia angkat dan menampakkan wajahnya. Urat wajah yang menonjol dan bola mata yang memutih sama seperti pria barusan. Sousuke sedikit membelalakan matanya melihat wanita tersebut mulai berjalan pelan kearah dirinya.

"Tolong aku... kumohon...". Wanita itu bergumam tidak jelas dengan ekspresi wajah yang kosong dan mulut menganga. Tangannya terulur kearah Sousuke dan seketika kemudian berteriak dengan suara serak yang sama seperti pria yang sedang ia tahan ini. Sambil berteriak ia berlari kearah Sousuke dan mencoba melakukan hal yang sama seperti pria barusan.

"Sousuke!" Rin menyerukan nama Sousuke saat ia melihat wanita itu akan menyerang Sousuke.

Sousuke benar-benar membelalakan matanya melihat wanita itu berlari kearahnya. Tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

 **BRAK!**

 **to be continue...**

 **halooooo~ ayem kumbeeek (padahal mah cuma up story sekali doang :v)**

 **ini ff yg agak susah dimengerti ea kek hidup saya yg gk jelas ini :v**

 **yah semoga yg udh baca suka ***


	2. Chapter 2

**oiya, buat yg gk bisa bayangin gimana zombi nya bisa nonton film yg ada zombi nya tuh :v soalnya saya terinspirasi dari film itu :v saya rekomendasiin yg judulnya train to busan, i am a hero, world war z dan lainnya bisa search aja di gugel oke.**

 **tapi klo yg udh pernah nonton malah bagus :v**

 **dan judul ff ini agak ngasal karna saya emng gk bisa bikin judul :v harap maklumi :v**

 **oke sekian bacotan saya.**

 **warning: typo betebaran, kata2 kelewat alay, gaje, ooc, dll**

 **Destiny is Above Your Head**

 **Chapter 2**

"Sousuke!" Rin yang melihat wanita itu akan menyerang Sousuke dengan segera berlari kearah wanita tersebut. Sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memukul wajah wanita itu dengan nampan. Lumayan keras sampai wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah dan terjatuh.

Kembali wanita itu berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia melirik kearah samping yang terdapat banyak orang yang menghindarinya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyerang kerumunan orang-orang tersebut dan mulai menggigit orang yang ada disana.

Sousuke mulai lengah karena aksi wanita tersebut sampai ia lupa bahwa ia sedang menahan orang yang sama dengan wanita tersebut. Cengkraman kuat Sousuke terlepas dan pria tersebut mulai menyerang orang yang ada didekat pintu kaca. Orang yang diserang tersebut tidak dapat menghindari dan pria itu menggigit salah seorang disana. Teriakan kesakitan menggema diseluruh penjuru restoran ditambah teriakan histeris orang-orang yang mencobamenghindari pria tersebut.

Sousuke menarik tangan Rin mencoba menghindari serangan itu. Kemudian ia melihat orang-orang yang beberapa detik yang lalu digigit oleh wanita tadi. Beberapa orang mulai mengalami kejang-kejang yang tidak wajar. Sousuke dan Rin mulai meneguk ludah. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis mereka.

Segera Sousuke berlari kearah dapur sambil menarik tangan Rin. Sekaligus mereka berdua memberi isyarat pada pengunjung restoran yang masih selamat untuk mengikutinya. Langsung semua orang berlari ke arah dapur, namun ada beberapa orang yang tidak beruntung dan akhirnya tergigit oleh orang yang terkena virus aneh ini. Jeritan kesakitan pun tak dapat dihindari.

Kurang lebih sepuluh orang masuk ke dalam dapur. Kemudian Sousuke segera mengunci pintu dapur tersebut. Namun setengah bagian atas dinding dapur yang terbuat dari kaca membuat mereka terlihat dan orang-orang yang tergigit tadi mulai berjalan kearah dapur dengan wajah seram.

Sousuke menarik meja yang ada dibelakangnya dan mendorongnya ke arah pintu agar pintu tidak dapat dibuka dengan mudah.

"Pa-paman!" mata Rin terbelalak saat ia melihat kepala restoran itu berteriak kesakitan di luar dapur. Lalu matanya melihat ke arah Rin dan tersenyum simpul kepadanya. Tak lama matanya tertutup.

"Rin, jangan!" Rin hendak berlari keluar namun lengannya ditahan oleh Sousuke.

Tangannya meremas mantel hangat Sousuke yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Sudahlah aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja." Terus mengusap lembut rambut Rin.

"Tapi paman tidak baik-baik saja... bagaimana ini?" Gumam Rin agak gemetar.

 **BRAK BRAK BRUK**

Pintu dapur terus didobrak oleh para Zero Human tersebut. Walaupun mereka tidak sadar mendorong pintu itu namun lama kelamaan knop pintu dapur itu rusak dan meja yang tadi Sousuke pakai untuk mengganjal pintu tersebut mulai terbuka.

Mereka melihat kaca dapur yang sedikit retak. "Kita keluar lewat pintu belakang" Gumam Rin kepada Sousukesambil menarik lengan bajunya. Sousuke mengangguk dan kemudian melihat lihat isi dapur mencari pintu belakang dapur. Tak lama ia melihat pintu itu berada di dekat lemari besar beberapa meter didepannya.

Sousuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu dapur. Kemudian memegang knop pintu. Sedikit meremasnya karena ragu, takut tiba-tiba muncul Zero Human dibelakang pintu ini. Dibelakang restoran ini terdapat gedung lain yang membelakangi restoran. Menjadikan belakang dapur ini gelap dan sempit. Membuka pintu perlahan dan kepalanya ia keluarkan.

Matanya melihat-lihat kanan kiri. Sebelah kanannya hanya tempat gelap yang menjadi bagian belakang gedung-gedung tinggi dan disebelah kirinya jalan raya yang terlihat sepi dari lalu lalang pengguna jalan.

Melihat keadaan yang aman ia segera mengisyaratkan orang orang untuk keluar lewat pintu ini. Satu persatu orang mulai keluar. Sousuke dan Rin menjadi orang yang terakhir keluar. Mereka melihat kearah dapur bagian depan yang setengahnya terbuat dari kaca tersebut. Kaca itu mulai retak dan meja berat yang menyangga pintu depan mulai menggeser kedalam. Segera mereka menutup pintu belakang.

"Semuanya berjalanlah pelan-pelan dan jangan bersuara." Sousuke sedikit berbisik agar suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu keras. Semua orang membelalakan mata saat melihat ke dalam dapur. Mereka menjerit ketakutan kemudian lari terbirit-birit tanpa arah yang jelas.

Rin dan Sousuke yang tetap tenang walaupun juga ada rasa takut di hati mereka mencoba meminta orang orang itu untuk tenang dan tidak bersuara. Namun percuma, semua orang panik dan lari ketakutan ke arah jalan raya.

Mereka berdua tidak ada pilihan selain ikut lari kearah jalan raya. Tetapi yang ada hanya sekumpulan Zero Human dibalik gedung tinggi ini. Tak dapat dihindari orang orang yang berlari itu menjadi mangsa para Zero Human itu.

Sousuke yang menyadari keadaan segera menarik tangan Rin mencoba membalik arah kearah tempat gelap yang ada dibelakangnya untuk bersembunyi. Namun percuma, Zero Human yang ada didalam dapur telah menerobos pintu depan dapur dan keluar dari pintu belakang. Segerombolanorang tersebut berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Sousuke kembali membalik arah sambil terus menarik lengan Rin. Yang ditarik tangannya hanya bisa terus mengikuti dari belakang.

Berlari menembus para Zero Human yang sibuk menggigit orang orang yang tadi bersama mereka. Sousuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggertakan giginya kesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Begitupun dengan Rin.

Di depan mereka berdua masih ada beberapa orang yang masih selamat. Beberapa dari mereka sulit untuk berlari karena rasa takut yang menguasai diri mereka.

Dari arah depan terdengar tangisan bayi. Terlihat seorang perempuan paruh baya yang sedang menggendong bayinya dan terus berlari menghindari serangan. Ia beruntung karena ada beberapa orang di belakangnya. Alhasil ia masih bisa meloloskan dirinya dari gigitan.

Disebelahnya juga ada seorang pria yang mungkin suaminya ikut lari bersama perempuan tersebut.

Perempuan itu pun akhirnya tidak kuat berlari dan terjatuh juga dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pria disebelahnya mencoba memapahnya agar ia bisa terus berjalan. Tangisan bayi itu membuat para Zero Human terpancing. Sousuke yang melihat itu langsung mencari sesuatu disekitarnya. Benda seperti kayu yang keras yang bisa ia pakai untuk memukul. Sebuah gagang bisbol tergeletak tak jauh dari dirinya. Segera ia ambil dan menyerang para Zero Human yang akan menyerang mereka berdua. Pasangan suami istri yang ada di depan mereka kembali berlari dengan susah payah memanfaatkan keadaan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Perhatian para Zero Human teralihkan pada Sousuke dan Rin. Berjalan terburu-buru ke arah mereka berdua mencoba menyerang. Rin pun mencari sesuatu disekitarnya yang bisa ia pakai untuk menyerang. Sebuah tongkat besi tipis yang ada di sebelah kakinya ia ambil. Kemudian menghantamkan ujungnya ke arah dada -tepat di jantung- salah satu Zero Human. Darah segar bercucuran keluar dari dadanya. Wajah Rin meringis melihatnya sekaligus ngilu. Sousuke ikut menyerang dengan menghantamkan tongkat bisbol itu tepat di kepala. Rin mendorong tongkat besi itu dan kemudian menariknya keluar dari dada orang tersebut.

Sousuke memukul Zero Human yang lain agar mereka berdua bisa lewat. Kembali menarik lengan Rin dan berlari melewati para Zero Human. Sepasang suami istri yang ada di depan mereka masih terus berlari. Namun tiba-tiba saja seorang Zero Human yang sedang terlentang menyerang pria tersebut dengan agresif. Menggigit pria itu di bagian kaki. Pria itu pun terjatuh. Ia berteriak histeris sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya mencoba melepaskan gigitan itu. Sang istri ikut histeris melihatnya sambil terus menggendong bayinya yang terus saja menangis.

Sousuke dan Rin menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Mereka tak bisa lagi menolong pria itu. Kemudian mereka kembali berlari kearah perempuan itu dan menarik perempuan itu untuk segera lari menjauh. Namun perempuan tersebut terus menangis histeris melihat suaminya yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

"Per-... pergilah... selamatkan... dirimu..." lirih pria itu sambil terus melihat ke arah istrinya dengan susah payah. Nafasnya memburu dan tidak teratur. Wajahnya mulai menampakan urat urat tebal menandakan bahwa ia akan segera berubah dan mulutnya memuntahkan darah segar yang begitu banyak.

"Tidak! Suamiku!" Tangisannya makin kencang saja tatkala Rin menarik perempuan itu menjauh.

"Ayo nyonya, kita pergi! Suamimu tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi." Ujar Rin dengan berat hati. Ia tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang terkasih. Sousuke membantu memapah perempuan tersebut.

Mereka terus berlari dengan susah payah menjauhi area belakang dapur. Sousuke berlari memutari restoran mencoba kembali kearah depan restoran. Melihat keadaan depan restoran sepi, ia terus berlari ke arah parkiran sambil terus menuntun Rin dan perempuan tersebut. Bayi yang digendong perempuan itu sudah tenang sekarang. Isak tangis sang ibu pun mulai mereda.

"Kita akan kemana Sousuke?" Rin bertanya sambil terus berlari mengikuti langkah Sousuke. Pelipis mereka terus berkeringat walaupun malam ini dingin.

"Aku membawa mobil saat kesini. Kita akan pergi menggunakan mobil" jawab Sousuke. Mereka hampir sampai ditempat parkir. Tiba-tiba Sousuke menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti Rin dan perempuan itu. Nafas mereka terengah-engah disertai mulut yang mengeluarkan uap dingin.

Segera mereka bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang menjadi pembatas parkiran dengan restoran saat mereka melihat para Zero Human berkeliaran di tempat parkir. Tembok yang hanya memiliki tinggi kurang lebih satu meter membuat mereka terduduk dan menundukan kepala mereka.

.

.

.

 **To be continue~**

 **leh ugha panjang bet padahal niatnya mau bikin pendek :"v**

 **lagian jg yg baca kagak ada njir sad sangad.. yah mungkin ini bukan waktunya gw femes/plak/ :v**


End file.
